


Behind The Bleachers

by karmablush



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Stalker, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmablush/pseuds/karmablush
Summary: Caden is confronted by his stalker-slash-admirer and finally gives into his desires.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Behind The Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> first story woo! this was an idea that came up during an rp with a friend so i decided to elaborate on it  
> fair warning there's hints at caden being homophobic (he's actually bisexual but is in denial) and he uses a homophobic slur at one point so be careful of that if it makes you uncomfortable  
> and please excuse any inconsistences about hockey?! i have no damn idea about sports at all LOL  
> but enjoy these boys goin at it

Caden often liked to stay behind at the rink after games to rest and clean up his gear; it was something that relaxed him after a hard-fought game on the ice, so it wasn’t so strange to see the teen there by himself, polishing his skates.

Usually he was alone; the coach trusted him to not steal anything and the solitude in the otherwise usually busy locker room was fine with him, but on this particular evening, he wasn’t, unbeknownst to him.

“Caden~” A teasingly playful voice sang. The brunette jumped up, his skates clattering onto the floor when he immediately recognized it.

“Oh, what the fuck, Dustin-” he hissed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you just leave me alone for 5 seconds?”

Any calm atmosphere was gone when Dustin entered the scene. The man was a year older than him and they had run into each other through mutual friends, then for some godforsaken reason, he had become obsessed with Caden. He didn’t know why, he very openly expressed he didn’t like him and worse yet, he was...he was attractive.

But Caden was straight, he was very adamant about this, and he didn’t like men in the slightest so why did Dustin, this homicidal stalker of all people, make him question himself? He didn’t have time for this, he didn’t have the patience to consider what he was feeling, and it was much easier to just shove the emotions down and rebuke Dustin’s romantic advances.

Besides, he had a girlfriend. Right. That was the main reason.

“You played really well tonight,” Dustin said with his sickly sweet tone, hands in the pockets of his hoodie likely in an attempt to keep them warm in the frigid air of the hockey rink.

“You weren’t invited, asshole,” Caden snapped and collected his skates from the floor, heading to his locker. He had no intention of entertaining another annoying banter session with this idiot.

“Come on, can’t you take a compliment? You’re really good at it,” Dustin shrugged.

Caden squinted over his shoulder at the man with pursed lips, then slammed the locker door.

“Fine. Thanks.”

Dustin snorted.

“You look really cool out there,” he continued, “Hot as  _ fuck  _ seeing you throw other guys around like that.”

Now, Caden felt his face flush, though he was trying to hide it by gathering his bag and turning to head out of the locker room.

“Th-There’s nothing weird about it!” he stuttered, “It’s not like that. You have to shove them out of the way, it’s part of the game.”

“Sure,  _ sure.  _ Doesn’t make it any less attractive to watch,” Dustin snickered, following silently. Caden didn’t like turning his back on him for even a second, but his cheeks were burning.

“God, you’re fucking gross.”  
“You probably like it too.”

That made him freeze in the doorway.

“Getting to be all dominant like that, pushing people around-” Dustin almost sounded like he was sighing, “Wish you’d do that to me. Is there a reason you punch or kick me every time? You probably li--”

Before he could finish the sentence, Caden was proving his point, but he didn’t care. Fist connecting with his jaw, he sent Dustin to the floor.

Dustin grunted when he hit the hard concrete, then pushed himself into a sitting position, looking disoriented for a moment before he touched his now-bleeding lip. Crimson stained his cold fingers and he grinned up at the younger boy.

“I guess I’m right,” he spat.

Caden was seething, fists trembling at his sides, but he was also red in the face for a different reason. So embarrassed because Dustin  _ was  _ right, he did like getting physical with the other team’s members because it was legal and he could be as rough as he wanted under the guise of playing the game.

Why did Dustin notice something like that before he did? He felt so flustered and stupid.

“I’m...I’m not gay,” Caden hissed finally.

“You keep saying that, but you seem at least curious.” Dustin shifted and stood up, wiping his bloody chin on his sleeve. “Don’t you want to find out?”

“No,” Caden snapped, “I’m not a fag. I don’t need to find out because there’s nothing  _ to  _ find out!”

“Just experiment a little, Caden.”

Dustin grabbed his shirt with both hands, pulling him close with surprising force. It took every bit of self control in Caden’s body to not beat the shit out of the guy or at least deck him again, but he was holding himself back to not feed into Dustin’s humiliating words he knew were right.

“Y-You’re fucking…”

“Kiss me,” Dustin demanded.

“Shut up. Fuck you--”

“I’d let you. Is that what you want?” Dustin grinned.

“No! God, you--”

“I’ll give you my virginity, Caden.”

Those words stunned him into silence, Caden’s eyes widening to study the other’s face for any signs of this being a joke because  _ who would just admit they were a virgin, right?  _ But he looked completely serious, green eyes half-lidded like it was a genuine offer.

“Wh-What?” Caden made a noise that was somewhere between a scoff and a nervous chuckle. “You’re really a virgin?”

“Yeah. Probably the only pure thing about me,” Dustin shrugged with a smile. “Can’t say many people want to get with a bipolar sociopath.”

Well, at least he was self-aware.

Caden felt his face starting to heat up again, averting his eyes to look away.

“Wh-Why...do you even want to do that? I mean, with me? That’s fucking gross…”

“I don’t think it’s gross. No one would have to know anyway. It could just be between you and me…” With each passing word, Dustin got closer until Caden could feel his breath and inhale his scent, something like a mix of cigarettes and cologne. Did Dustin even smoke?

Caden put his hands out, involuntarily at Dustin’s sides, but he didn’t want to touch him, though he found himself wondering what it would feel like to press his fingers into his sides. Was his body thin under his clothes or soft? He couldn’t tell under all the thick layers he wore.

Why was he even thinking about that?! Think about Bella! You have a girlfriend!  _ And he’s another guy! _

“I…”

“Come on~” Dustin whispered, pulling him close until, finally, Caden allowed their lips to connect.

He tasted blood first, residual from his split lip, then...chapstick? He guessed, since it was similar to what he wore on the ice to keep the cold air from destroying his lips.

It was rough, inexperienced a bit like Dustin either hadn’t kissed before or at least hadn’t done it that much, but he was closing his eyes and pulling Caden down by his shirt to deepen it, which Caden had to admit was hot.

“Mm-” He made a quiet sound before he just succumbed to it and grabbed Dustin by the back of his head, pulling him forward so he could push his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth. Dustin let out a surprised squeak, obviously not having expected such a dominant action, but he didn’t pull away, parting his lips to let Caden take control.

Deeper in his mouth, he tasted something sweet, which wasn’t what Caden was anticipated. Maybe he had had some candy before he got here? It tasted like sugar, not cigarettes like he was expecting judging from the smell of Dustin’s jacket.

Dustin let out a hum and tugged at Caden’s coat, implying he wanted it off. Was Caden actually about to do this? Sleep with a man? With Dustin? And here of all places? His head felt like it was pounding.

They broke apart for air, gasping and coughing. Caden looked at Dustin’s face, noting he actually looked adorable with his flushed cheeks and red lips, all out of breath and embarrassed. It was so different compared to his usual smug, in-charge look.

“Are we going to have sex?” he mumbled, all of his reactions amounting to the fact he hadn’t actually thought he would get this far.

“I…” Caden didn’t even want to answer, too ashamed of himself for considering it, much less wanting to over that kiss. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, wanting to feel his lips on Dustin’s, wanting to see what he looked like under his hoodie, wanting to--

“Just-” he sighed, “-shut the fuck up.”

Dustin grinned.

Caden gave him a rough push towards the bleachers behind them. There wasn’t going to be any comfort to the act here, but this idiot was lucky he was used to doing it in his car with Bella.

“If you think I’m letting you fuck me, I’ll walk out of here right now. So sit your ass down,” he hissed as he pointed, motioning for Dustin to get onto the bench. Dustin raised an eyebrow curiously, but did as he was told.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dollface,” he chuckled as he got onto his knees on the bleacher, placing one foot back onto the ground for stability. Caden felt a twinge of excitement elicit from below his belt at the sight of Dustin getting into such an erotic pose, like he knew what he was doing.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, reaching for his bag he had discarded on the floor a while ago. Fumbling around for his wallet, he found the condom he stashed there for emergencies that up until now had only involved Bella. Damn it, don’t think about her right now-

“Wow~” Dustin cooed as he stretched his back on the bench, looking similar to a cat. Caden tried to not look when his jacket rode up, revealing the slightest bit of pale skin above the top of his jeans.

“I’m somehow not surprised you’re prepared for this on the fly like that.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up? I don’t want to hear your bullshit or I’ll kick your ass and leave you here.”

Unbuckling his belt was a task on its own, his fingers not wanting to cooperate as he got closer, nearly closing the distance between them. Dustin gazed over his shoulder patiently with that same lustful look he had had when he told him he was a virgin and that look was currently driving Caden insane.

He struggled to tear the foil with his shaking hands. He hadn’t been this nervous since his first time, with some girl long before Bella, but this was his first in a way. He had never slept with anyone like this and the fear of the unknown was there, despite all of his overconfidence.

Once the rubber was free, he jerked the zipper of his jeans down, wincing at just how hard he was in his underwear and that Dustin could see it too. He could practically feel the older boy’s urge to comment, but he kept his word and stayed silent. Probably the only time he would ever listen.

“Wait.” He paused when he had an idea. “Turn around.”

Dustin looked a tad confused, but sat up and spun around so he was facing Caden, still on his knees.

“Put it on with your mouth.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Caden smirked. “You want me to fuck your ass? You can do your part. At least  _ try  _ to make yourself look attractive to me. And be generous with the spit, I don’t have lube. Unless you like pain or whatever.”

He wished he had a picture of how shocked Dustin looked, his lips parted slightly in disbelief at what was being asked of him before he slowly nodded and took the condom from Caden’s hand.

When he touched the bulge in the front of his underwear, Caden felt like he had just been electrocuted. His hands weren’t small and soft and delicate like Bella’s; her movements were precise while Dustin clumsily fumbled to pull the waistband down and free his length. He heard him audibly swallow at the visual.

The cold palm touching his skin sent shivers up his spine, straightening his member and placing the condom on the tip before Dustin cast him another glance, then placed his chapped lips onto it and slid down slowly.

“Hrk-” Caden bit his cheek so he wouldn’t gasp out loud, the feeling of the warm mouth gliding down his shaft and pushing the rubber of the condom down with it, until he was as far as he could go without choking. Dustin sat back up, panting softly. The warm breath against his stomach made Caden tremble and he resisted the urge to grab the boy by the hair and force him back down.

Cautiously, unsure, Dustin stuck his tongue out like he was going to lick a lollipop and pressed it against the covered head, dragging it up, then back down to coat it in a thin layer of saliva. At the top, he put his lips back over it and slid down once more, his tongue slipping along the underside when he pulled back up, then down again.

“Oh, f-fuck-” Caden stammered, fingers twitching to grab  _ something.  _ He settled on the back of Dustin’s hood, though it wasn’t nearly as rough as instinct was telling him to be. Clutching the fleecy fabric in his fist, he aided Dustin in bobbing his head up and down his member, humming nonsense with each movement.

_ “Gk-” _ He heard Dustin gag when he accidentally pushed him down too far so he quickly pulled him off, afraid he might end up vomiting. Dustin almost looked delirious, mouth open as he was yanked up, a string of spit connecting him back to his previous spot.

“...Sorry,” Caden mumbled. Why was he even apologizing?

“S’fine,” Dustin replied, wiping his mouth with a cough.

Caden looked down at himself. He guessed that was enough lubricant? He didn’t know how much was needed. He tried to think that if he hurt Dustin, he wouldn't care, it’s not like he hadn’t hurt him before, but he somehow didn’t feel good about making his first sexual experience unpleasant. He hated that he felt any sort of sympathy for the fucker at all.

“Alright,” he spun his finger in a circle, “Turn.” Dustin nodded and turned back around, leaning forward to present his ass to the younger man.

Grabbing onto Dustin’ jeans, he tugged them down with both hands, feeling the cool flesh of the boy’s narrow hips against his knuckles. He caught sight of Dustin squeezing his eyes shut, like he didn’t want to look at himself, but he decided to not mention it, lest he ruin whatever kind of screwed up moment they were about to have. 

With his pants around his knees, he paused for a minute to take in the view of Dustin’s backside. His skin was a tanner hue than Caden’s own, but he was surprisingly clean of scars Caden was expecting considering what the man got up to on a daily basis. Just clear skin begging to be grabbed and have nails dug into it while he was being plowed.

Caden smirked before raising a hand and smacking it across Dustin’s ass.

_ Crack! _

Dustin gasped sharply; Caden saw his fingers grip the bleacher so tightly for a moment, then he looked back with furious eyes. He briefly wondered if he had just ruined everything and Dustin was about to get up and leave, but the pout on his face prompted Caden to choke out a laugh.

“Oh my god, your face. You’re so fucking red,” he cackled. The place he had struck him was turning pink as well, leaving the shape of his hand.

“Fuck you,” Dustin spat.

He snickered, then turned his attention back to the main objective. He really wished he kept a bottle of lube on him, but he was going to have to make do with what was provided, which meant more saliva unfortunately.

He stuck his fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in spit, before he took them out and placed the first one at Dustin’s entrance. It couldn’t be that different from fingering a girl, could it?

Slowly, almost gently, he pushed it in, listening to the quick inhale that escaped Dustin at the odd intrusion.

He had to remember his partner was a virgin and this was all new to him, something that made Caden even more eager to get inside of him already. It was hot as hell to imagine he was going to be the first to defile someone, much less when that person was Dustin.

Even if he would hate himself for being with another man later, he could get some smug satisfaction from knowing he was Dustin’s first and only.

Working the first finger in and out, he eased in the second and continued moving them along, sliding over the insides that didn’t feel as silky and soft as a woman’s, but were just as warm. Dustin made some identifiable noise in the back of his throat, perhaps signalling it was uncomfortable, but he didn’t say a word or tell him to stop.

When he felt like the passage had loosened enough, he withdrew his hand.

“You alright?” Caden asked quietly. His voice lacked his usual confident, judgy tone. Dustin opened his eyes, seeming tired already, but nodded. Maybe he was scared? At least nervous. Caden didn’t want to imagine how it would feel to be on the receiving end of this.

Now with confirmation he should continue, he aligned himself with the opening and slowly pushed inside, gritting his teeth at the tightness. Again, it didn’t feel as smooth as when he had slept with women in the past, taking some effort to press forward. 

“Shit,” Caden strained, having to hold himself back from simply thrusting all the way in because his hips wanted to move on their own accord, but he wouldn’t let them. “Y-You’re..really fuckin’ tight.”

The only response he got was a whimper, which he normally would have relished coming from Dustin, but the unyielding heat clamping down on his length made it hard to think about anything else.

Dustin leaned away without meaning to, like his body was telling him to flee, but Caden saw his shoulders tense as he forced himself to stay where he was. Did it hurt, he wondered?

After a few minutes of painful stillness, Caden felt the muscles slowly relax around him and heard a soft sigh from the man under him.

Taking this as permission to continue, he put his hands on Dustin’s hips and slowly pulled out, then pressed back in with careful consideration of his speed. He hadn’t imagined it going this slow. He wanted to hurry up and fuck the poor guy’s brains out like he did Bella when they were intimate, but he also really didn’t want to hurt Dustin in that way.

The thought crossed his mind that this was the quietest Dustin had ever been since he had known him. He internally laughed at that. Who knew this was what it took to really shut him up?

Gentle thrusts turned into a rhythm, Caden alternating between biting his lip and panting out loud the faster they got. Dustin looked as he was clinging to the bench under him for dear life, eyes screwed shut tight and nails digging into the metal with painful force. Despite that though, Caden didn’t think he looked like he was in pain, rather he just didn’t know how to respond.

“Hah- Mm-” he moaned under his breath, letting his eyes drift closed and just focusing on the budding pleasure coiling in his abdomen. It still felt so different, but that was  _ exciting  _ and he would hate that he liked it later. He would hate that it made him reconsider his sexuality, something he couldn’t afford to do.

Finally, he heard the softest, weakest whine erupt from Dustin, followed by a sharp gasp as he opened his mouth to suck down air; apparently, he had been holding it for a bit.

“There-” he muttered breathlessly.

“What?” Caden furrowed his brow, but didn’t slow his pace, finding it hard to concentrate on forming words when his climax was building so quickly in his gut.

“K-Keep-- Hn…” he stopped to groan, english becoming broken, “-doing that. That spot. Fuck-!”

Caden still had no clue what he was doing that was so right, but if he could continue to make those desperate words come out of Dustin, then he would gladly keep going. He tightened his hold on his lover’s hips and leaned over him, bracing his feet against the floor to get more leverage.

“Get loud, baby,” Caden whispered in his ear in a husky voice, “I want to hear you scream.”

_ “F-Fuck, _ Caden--” Dustin huffed, drawing out each syllable, turning his head to press against the seat as he was rocked with the force of the thrusts. He wanted to grab something; he wished he was facing Caden so he could bury his fingers in his hair and pull or scratch his back up with his nails. Anything to help cope with the wild energy bubbling up inside him as he drew closer and closer to the finish.

Caden was thinking similar thoughts, even allowing his lust-filled mind to think about doing this in missionary  _ next time  _ so he could see Dustin’s cute face while he was plowing him, then correcting his messy brain by saying  _ no, there wouldn’t be a next time, you idiot!  _ This was a one-off, of course, something he would put behind him after tonight and never speak of again.

But somewhere deep inside him, he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he had Dustin in this position. And not the last time he was unfaithful to Bella, which especially hurt. He swore he loved her.

He couldn’t deal with that thought. Not right now when he had him like this, when he was  _ feeling  _ like this. So hot--

“I-I’m gonna-” he choked out weakly, “-c-cum--”

Finally, he reached his peak, feeling himself tip over the edge of no return. Pressing in as deep as he could, he pulled Dustin’s hips flush to his own as he finished inside, thankful he had at least thought of using the condom beforehand.

The sound that came from the boy under him was one he wished he could have recorded. An adorable half-whimper-half-cry, indecent for someone who was normally so serious, and the sweetest sound Caden could have imagined in that moment.

His world spun and the fluorescent lights of the hockey rink overhead looked blurry as he slowly began to come down from his high. Under his coat and t-shirt, he felt the sticky sheen of sweat that had formed, causing the fabric to cling to him uncomfortably. He listened to Dustin’s labored panting, watching his back heave when he took such deep breaths.

After a few minutes, he carefully pulled out and removed the condom, wincing when he realized he was going to have to find a trashcan to dispose of it; maybe hide it under some papers inside so no one realized someone had had sex here.

Dustin sat up on his knees, but he looked like he could barely support his own weight, swaying slightly while he feebly tried to pull his jeans up so he could sit properly. He leaned back with a sigh and scooted over to offer for Caden to sit beside him, which he gratefully took.

Exhaustion hit him full force, as it usually did after lovemaking, but he shoved away the feelings of guilt and confusion that would be haunting him later, instead sorting through his bag on the floor for tissues to clean them both up. It was at that moment he noticed the white liquid staining the front of Dustin’s hoodie and he felt a bit smug again, knowing that had been because of him.

“Sounded like you had fun to me,” Dustin breathed with a laugh. Suddenly, any feeling of self-satisfaction he had evaporated at the sound of Dustin’s snarky pitch. Caden scoffed.

“Yeah, whatever,” he complained in reply.


End file.
